map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Discusión:Dice War
Aquí todos los usuarios podrán añadir su participación al Juego de Mapas. Posterior a su petición, la adminsitración le dará una lista de cuatro países salidos de un randomizador y el usuario en cuestión podrá elegir uno de ellos. Participantes Bisa ¡Quiero participar en ! ElBisabuelo (discusión) 15:52 24 jul 2017 (UTC) Eric Buenas, tambien quiero participar. EricW1 (discusión) 15:57 24 jul 2017 (UTC) El Reptilo :v Ponganme Ita- ... Ah no, :,v, solo dame mi lote PD: Sabía que te ibas a excitar con la idea de Rex >_> Draco Dame el lote a ver que sale Draco12s 17:10 24 jul 2017 (UTC) Fiurer Solicito que mi petición de participación sea aceptada, y de pilón, que me den el lote. Saludos. FiurerCastellanos (discusión) 17:29 24 jul 2017 (UTC) Hunter Entro. o/ Saludos ^^ — HunterEND (Discusión) 17:37 24 jul 2017 (UTC) Gremragno Hora de hacerse con ... Ah true Bueno entonces solo digo que entró Usuario:Gremragno D larga vida la 4i o la 3i to depende Lovin Se ve interesante me uno :v LovinHC (discusión) 19:36 24 jul 2017 (UTC) Rata Pues eso, que voy a jugar. -_- Rata911 (discusión) 13:38 25 jul 2017 (UTC) Se me olvido u_u Que me hagas el puto sorteo >:c Camarada Antonio (discusión) 18:59 25 jul 2017 (UTC) Y yo Quiero mi sorteo :3 GG Sus (discusión) 19:33 25 jul 2017 (UTC) Klaus Me sumo, vengan esos países :v Herr Klaus ([[Usuario' '''d'iscusión:Herr Klaus|discusión]]) 19:52 25 jul 2017 (UTC)' Héctor Hola me quiero unir al juego soy el Héctor el grande Su lord, amo y señor: Harringui Pues venga, quiero mi lotecito SirHarry (discusión) 22:22 25 jul 2017 (UTC)SirHarry Adoni Miguel08 Hola me uno al mapgame como me meto al sorteoAdoni miguel08 (discusión) 19:21 25 jul 2017 (UTC) Kuro Tenshi Deseo unirme al juego y espero que me toque algún país decente, gracias. Kuro Tenshi (discusión) 08:33 26 jul 2017 (UTC) Christian Emperator Esto es una mera formalidad, puesto que ya tengo país. Pero, bueno. "Quiero jugar". Ale, lo he dicho. Ahora sigamos. 'Christian Emperator (discusión) 15:16 29 jul 2017 (UTC)' Owl of Athenea Hola! Quisiese jugar, veo todo esto como una idea bien interesante! 'Owl of Athenea (discusión) 14:50 29 jul 2017 (UTC)' El Dios de los Libros. Ya me dieron un primer lote que rechace, enseñenme las cartas de nuevoEl Dios de los Libros (discusión) 18:47 1 ago 2017 (UTC) Rumanía levanta! Quisiera ser los rebeldes rumanos, osea, todas las facciones de rebeldes rumanos. Si exise el problema de que no ha habido una rebelión en Rumania tengo que decir que me parece del todo implausible e incluso ASB que la haya habido pues el sentimiento Rumano de nacionalismo era extremo y el sentimiento anti-hungaro ya era potente para esta época. Por ello pido que se me den los rebeldes rumanos. Rata911 (discusión) 15:10 20 ago 2017 (UTC) Impeiro Hola,Soy nuevo y quiero jugar a éste mapgame. Impeiro (discusión) 00:41 3 sep 2017 (UTC) Como ya solo quedan países de mierda se te dejará elegir el que quieras. Goombasaurusrex (discusión) 05:09 3 sep 2017 (UTC) Ok,ya me he decedido. Impeiro (discusión) 05:59 3 sep 2017 (UTC) Retreta Pues eso, Reptile habla ante ustedes para comunicarles que el Reino Unido, Francia, Estados Unidos y posiblemente Sudáfrica a futuro, se retiran de DW, ¿a qué se debe esto?, a una serie de razones implausibles o parciales que han sido ignoradas o que han pasado por desconocimiento de la administración y los jugadores. Ordenadas por cronología *El exagerado potencial industrial italiano. *El excesivo uso de Etiopía, que contaba con solo casi 18 millones de habitantes en 1942 (fecha de retiro), y 3,5 de eso son adultos varones. *El avance sobre Túnez, el propio Rata puede confirmar la implausibilidad de eso debido al número de tropas francesas para antes de la guerra. *La toma de Malta, que se dio así como así, ignorando las defensas de Malta pre-guerra y durante la guerra. *La inexistencia de España Republicana, Resistencia Francesa o Polaca. *La no invasión a Rusia. *La entrada de Rusia al eje. *El argumento de ¨perdiste más¨ que inmediatamente cambia los ideales, la ideología, la historia y la vida en general de los países (Ejemplos Irlanda, Portugal e India). *La declaración de guerra de Portugal, incluso tras aclarar con el jugador que no pasaría. *La existencia implausible de la Confederación Árabe. *La retirada de la India de la guerra. *El excesivo uso numérico de Italia, creyendo que eso puede ganar siempre. *Que las tribus Afganas vayan a hacer caso al gobierno central *Rex in Hokkaido (tenía que decirlo) *Que musulmanes tan extremistas como los pakistaníes (vistos en su relación con India históricamente), incluso con promesa de independencia, no haga nada. *La rebelión de los estados principescos. *Que los Alemanes puedan volar invisibles, traspasar defensas y teletransportarse, al parecer. *Que los chinos traspasaran a Vietnam tan fácilmente, incluso vistos los resultados de la guerra que tuvieron en NLT. *Que grandes reformas en la guerra sirvan como antes de esta. *Que Lampedusa haya pasado por desconocimiento de datos reales de flota. *Que la gente sea cobarde, totalmente cobarde. *Que no importa cuanto se interponga en el Nilo o en cualquier sitio, igual pasan, como por ejemplo pasar por el desierto egipcio-sudanés, si, claro. *Que las tropas árabes sean tan efectivas (con fanatismo y todo). *Tito no existe. *Los comunistas italianos al parecer tampoco. *Los serbios son unos maricas. *No existe nacionalismo fuera del eje, al parecer. *La negación a ponerme como admin, incluso después de ser votado por todos los presentes (incluído Klaus), básicamente, la negación a la democracia (propio del FLW). *Como se ignoró el Discurso de la Infamia, que en NLT pudo hacer que todo el mundo neutral se pusiera en contra del eje. *Como se ignoró varias veces discursos que en NLT tuvieron un impacto garrafal. *La negligencia administrativa (No de Rex) de seguir hablando conmigo, solo por no querer perder la razón y mostrar el fraude, vamos, si lo haces en privado solo haría que lo cambiaras, no lo diría a los cuatro vientos, te perdonaría y pediría que no lo hicieses de nuevo, ¿que más adelante pierdas la guerra?, es un juego, solo eso, a veces pasa, no te vas a morir por ello, ni significa que en un futuro no te pueda ir hasta mejor. *La denigración sufrida por cierto usuario, con la excusa de que es ¨una opinión real¨. Bueno, dicho esto, no escucharé nada más, es una decisión personal de todos los miembros de los Aliados. No podemos ganar una guerra en un mapgame en el que no se nos permite hacer nada. Ahora, procederé a hacer ciertas declaraciones de juego: #Invadan Marruecos, me da igual. #Invadan GB, me da igual. #Invadan Chad, ya que atraviesan desiertos como si nada, haganlo. #Invadan Sudáfrica, me da igual (lo siento Kuro). #Invadan la India, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Sri Lanka y las Maldivas, me da igual. #Matense a futuro, me da igual. #Invadan Canadá y EE.UU, me da igual. #Independicen Escocia, me da igual. #Hagan una Confederación Celta del eje, me da igual #Supriman a los Kurdos y a los Judíos, me da igual. Y saben qué, hagan todo lo implausible que quieran, ya no habrá nadie para quejarse, la IA no se quejará de eventos parciales. Hagan su EMEL I pt.2, me da igual. Diviertanse ahora que luchan contra la IA, que no tienen problemas (aunque según cierta persona nunca los han tenido, ¿no?), luchen contra nadie, invadan territorio que no pueda defenderse, diviertanse sin competencia, recreen su sueño húmedo, violen a los Aliados, ¿por qué no?, todos sean fascistas, o comunistas en su defecto, no importa si pueden o no, no hay nadie para decirles que no lo hagan. Esperamos solemnemente que, los estrategas con honor, hagan su festín, y disfruten mientras puedan de jugar sin competencia, de avanzar como si nada. Suerte a todos. Eso si, he de decir que no tengo piques con ningún enemigo, y que espero que no pase al revés. Les respeto a todos, y esto no hará que deje la wiki u otros mapgames, o que no participe en más. Gracias por leer. Reptile308 (discusión) 22:52 7 sep 2017 (UTC) PD: El Imperio Italiano más grande sigue siendo el mío de EMEL I tras la rendición de Francia y luego de Reino Unido nwn. Papi USA Ya que el user de USA se retiro pido cambiarme a Estados Unidos :v 'Herr Klaus (discusión) 04:14 8 sep 2017 (UTC)''' Quiero Gran Bretaña!! Buenas,Soy Impeiro,aprovechando que Reptile se retiró del mapgame,pretendo jugar con el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Salu2 Impeiro (discusión) 23:54 8 sep 2017 (UTC)